


Glitter & Gold

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Wally West is Alive, YJ Wally and JL Wally are the same person, i try my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Wally isn't dead. He just traveled to a different dimension.





	1. May 3rd 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm trying with this finally. It's only been in my head for the last forever.

He felt pins and needles all over his body. The last thing he could remember was running with Barry and Bart in Antarctica. He remembered feeling like his body was falling apart bit by bit, and he could feel guilt running through him. Doing what he did should have got him killed, and he knew it. He felt guilty for leaving his friends and family behind. For leaving Artemis…

But right now, he wasn’t dead. His was almost positive he wasn’t dead, unless Heaven, or where ever you go when you die, looked a lot like Central City. And don’t get him wrong, he loved Central, but not enough for it to be his Heaven, if there is such a place.

He took second look at the place. He was in an alley, a very smelly one. The bricks and the building were starting to crumple, and the green paint on the garbage can was starting to chip. He stood up from his slouched place against the wall. From the look of the sky it was in the early evening.

As he whipped off his suit he quickly found out he wasn’t the only one there. There was homeless man there too. The homeless man eyed him up and done, and to Wally’s surprised he laughed.

Typically, when people saw him in public, they ran, because of the danger, or they thanked him and applauded. But never laughed.

Wally eyed the man. “What’s so funny?”

The many only laughed harder. “You look funny.” He told Wally. “Normal people don’t go around in…whatever the hell it is you’re wearing.”

Now he was really confused. “Do you not know who I am? I’m Kid Flash. You know? I run really fast and stop the baddies?”

The homeless man only raised his eye brows. “Never hear of ya. Sorry.”

“Have you seen ever seen the news?” Wally knew that sounded a bit harsh. The man was homeless, he didn’t have a t.v. In his defense he was starting to get very frustrated. “Or the newspaper?”

The man reached into a box beside him and pulled out a paper. The newspaper to be exact. “Nope. Haven’t heard of no Kid Flash.” The man handed it to him.

Wally looked at it. On the first page was a story of how fire fighter stopped a fire at the orphanage. From what Wally could remember the fire was a long time ago, and most of the time Barry was on the first page. He looked to the date and his heart stopped.

**May 3 rd 1998\. **

At first he thought it was a mistake, but he took a closer look at the paper. It was perfectly white, it didn’t look like he was a week old, and there was now way it was 20 years old. “When did you get this?” Wally breathed out.

“What?” The man said. “I can’t hear you kid, you got to be louder.”

“When did you get this paper?” He yelled and threw it down to the man. He could feel his anger rise, and his heat start to race.

The man jutted his head to the newspaper distributor. “Just this morning.” He said. “I know a way to jimmy it open without the quarter.”

He could feel his breath get faster and faster. God—it felt like he was having a panic attack. This couldn’t be happening to him. He wasn’t even fast enough to time travel. Barry need the treadmill to do, and Barry was way faster then him. He could hear a buzzing in his head, and he felt like at any moment he was going to fall to the ground.

“Hey,” He heard through the fog. “Just breath Kid. Can you do that for me?”

It was the homeless man. He swallowed. He struggled to slow his breathing. Finally, when it came to him. He gave the man a curt nodded. And ran.


	2. Hun

He needed to change out of suit. He ran into the nearest store, grabbed jeans, a tee shirt, and shoes, and ran out with out paying. It wasn’t like he had any money in his suit, and he would pay the store back latter. He’d even give back double.

After that he ran to the local library. He needed to look on the computers. It was weird for him to use the big clunky computers. It wasn’t like he hadn’t used one before. These were the first computers he ever used. He just hasn’t seen one in a while.

The first thing he looked up was the Flash. The only thing he could find was flash flood warning, but nothing on the Flash. He looked up Superman. The only thing that came up was a man that could bench press 500 pounds. Next, he looked up Batman. What he found was a men that dressed up like a bat for Halloween.

He looked up Bruce Wayne and found plenty. The page was filled with information about the billionaire playboy. He looked up Clark Kent and saw that he was a writer for the Daily Planet. So far, every thing was lining up for 1998.

Finally, he looked up Barry Allen. What he should have found was that he work in forensic for the police. He should have found that Barry’s mom was killed when he was a boy. He should have found that his dad was but it jail for it. He should have found _something_ for Barry, but he got nothing.

It was like Barry was no longer alive.

It just didn’t make sense to him.

He took a deep breath. Maybe the system was just not informed of Barry Allen. Yes, Wally knew it was a  bit irrational to think that way. How could the system just miss Barry and not somebody like Clark?

He closed out the web page and left the library.

\--

He opened the door to the police station and he was surprised by how un-busy it was. Now that he thought of it, there was not ragging crime going on. Captain Cold wasn’t up to no good and Grod wasn’t running around the city. It was calm.

Maybe the villains did come with the hero.

“Hun?” A voice said. “Is there something I could do for you?”

He cleared his thought and looked at the women at the desk. “Do you know if a Barry Allen works her?”

 _Her answer should be yes_. He chanted in his head.

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Say yes._ He begged. He need Barry to be her. He knew it 1998 Barry wasn’t the flash. He wasn’t even close. But he just need to know that Barry was here. Maybe if they talked, just for a little, the answer on how to get home would pop his head.

“Umm,” She thought. “Not that I can think of off the top of my head. Let me look it up though.” She gave him a bright smile. “It might take a moment, it takes a while to load.”

“No problem.” He said and began to tap his fingers on the desk.

Five minutes later she said. “Sorry hun. No Barry Allen here. I could ask one of the guys if they know.”

Wally felt his stomach fall. He shook his head. “No, it’s okay.” He turned and left the station.

This made no sense to him. How could there be Bruce and Clark, but not Barry?

The only way that could be is if…

_Shit._

He was in a different dimension. 


	3. Julia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are small. Kinda like drabbles. The start of this is just snippits of Wally's new adventure, and latter on we'll get into the plot.

“And what can I get for you?” Wally asked the dark hair girl in front of him. At first she reminded her of Dick. Dark hair and blue eyes. She was tall and had a lean frame. Ha—maybe she was Dick, but just a girl in this dimension. The thought quickly brought to mind that he hadn’t looked up his best friends.

“Just small black coffee.” She said.

Wally laughed. “Finally, somebody with an easy order. I swear, there is too many coffee options.” He had gotten a job at Starbucks. Yes, it was basic job for a young adult with no money, but it paid. And he thought the uniform look pretty good on him. Artemis would have loved it. She would have said he looked like an idiot, but a cute idiot. He smiled at the memory of her.

At first, he didn’t know where he was going to live. So, he went back to alley he showed up in and ‘lived’ there with Randy. Randy was the homeless man he met. He made good company.

He was just trying to save some money up, and once he got enough he was going to move out of his and Randy’s alley, and into a small apartment. He offered Randy a place with him, but Randy shut him down and said he didn’t want the charity.

Both of them went down YMCA and took showers in the money, and went to the soup kitchen for some food and water. He didn’t run a lot because he didn’t want to burn any more calories then he already was. A hungry speedster was not a happy speedster.

The girl laughed and brought him out of his thoughts. “I know what you mean. It’s just too much.”

He grabbed a small cup. “What name?”

“Julia.” She responded

Wally nodded his head and wrote: _Jewlea_ on the side of the cup. He found it funny when customers would look on the side of their cup and been taken back by his spelling. He really liked it when he wrote it differently each time for the regulars.

“Two dollars and ninety-seven cents.” He told her.

Julia rolled her eyes and reached into her purse for the money. “The price for this stuff is crazy.”

Wally snorted. “Trust me. In five years, this is going to be five dollars.” Not every things was different in this dimension. It seemed, weirdly enough, the only difference was that there was no Barry Allen or Jay. There was an Iris West though, but no Wally West.

Julia shook her head in disbelief. “And next gas is going to be 3 dollars. Like 1 isn’t enough.”

Wally gave her an all-knowing look. “Trust me. Everything is going to be crazy expensive in the future.”

An eye brow rose on her forehead. “What are you? A time traveler?”

He shrugged his shoulder. “You never know.”

She laughed. And walked away for the next person.

He waited on a few more people before Julia came back around to him. “Oh?” He said in surprise. “Anything wrong?”

“No,” She said. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime.”

Wally could feel his face blush. “I ugh,”

Julia shook her head. “It’s fine. It was stupid to ask.” She tried to turn away but Wally grabbed on to her wrist.

“Hey,” He told her. “There’s nothing wrong with asking. It was pretty bold, but I’m not in a good place for a relationship. I just…” he frowned. “got out of a pretty serious one, but if you wanted a friend…I could do that.”

“You don’t have to pity me.” Julia said discouraged.

Wally sighed. “I don’t pity you Julia. You are very beautiful, and from what I can tell you have a good personality. And I really, really, need friends her.” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Julia smiled at him. 

Wally smiled back at his new friend. “Meet me here at 6 and we can have coffee. It’s on me.”


End file.
